DIDELPHI MORPHIA
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: Set a couple of days before Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place in OoTP Ron and Hermione walk in on George having supposedly murdered Fred. This'll be a two parter. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Ron I'm so worried that Harry will be furious with us for not writing him!" Hermione replied as they walked down the hall. "After all he's been through so much!"

"Don't worry about it!" Ron replied. "I'm sure he'll understand once we explain ourselves!"

They were passing by the twins' room when they heard one of them shout something. There was a loud thump then they heard Sirius' voice.

"MERLIN'S BEARD GEORGE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Sirius exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione burst into the room to find George standing over Fred who had deep bloody gashes all over his body. His eyes were staring blankly up at the ceiling. Sirius looked pale and was trying to take his wand away.

"BLOODY HELL GEORGE WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ron exclaimed slamming the door as he and a pale Hermione withdrew their wands.

"Oh relax!" George replied pulling his wand back from Sirius. "It's just a charm we created."

"A CHARM!" Ron, Hermione, and Sirius repeated.

"Yeah watch!" George replied and pointed his wand down at Fred twice then waved it back and forth. "DIDELPHIDAE!"

As they watched Fred all the deep gashes and blood quickly disappeared along with the gashes in his clothes. A second later Fred opened his eyes and smiled.

"Did it work?" He asked as George helped him up.

"It certainly did!" George replied chuckling.

"What the hell was that!" Sirius furiously replied.

"We call it the Playing Possum charm!" George replied as he wrote something in his notebook. "You know how those possum rodent things play dead when they get scared?"

"Well we came up with this charm!" Fred began. "We cast the charm Didelphi Morphia before battle. Then if something happens we'll only look hurt or dead then when it's over we simply cast the reverse spell Didelphidae!"

"We haven't practiced it on the major curse yet!" George replied. "You know like The Kill . . . "

"NO NO NO!" Sirius exclaimed. "The charm is fantastic so far but I absolutely forbid you to try it on any of the Unforgivable Curses. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" The twins replied sullenly.

"You better not let Mom see that it'll give her nightmares!" Ron replied as Sirius stormed out of the room.

"Actually she already has!" George replied sheepishly.

"She was pretty impressed with!" Fred replied. "But told us never to do it again when she was around!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Didelphimorphia is the order name of Opossum and Didelphidae is the family name.**

 **This is my first Harry Potter fic. What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Molly Weasley stood frozen along with everyone else as Voldemort fell and lay still. Then the entire room erupted in celebration and gathered around Harry whom they all thought had been killed. Molly barely understood him when he told them about how wands got switched around and how it all went down.

Then Harry explained that when Voldemort tried to kill him the first time it backfired towards himself and he had actually left a little piece of himself inside Harry. When he used the Killing Curse again earlier that night Voldemort actually killed off that piece inside Harry. When ordered to check if he was dead Mrs. Malfoy said that he was. Harry had actually played possum until the moment was right. Then all of a sudden Molly remembered something.

"GEORGE POSSUM!" Molly exclaimed making everyone near her jump.

"Huh?" George asked confused while Ron's, Hermione's, and Professor Flitwick's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh George possum!" Molly, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Flitwick exclaimed.

"What are all of you talking about!" Harry replied trying to fight back a yawn.

"Um you'll see!" George replied shakily then whipped his wand up into the air then waved it back and forth. "DIDELPHIDAE!"

There was a loud crack then a blinding flash of white and grey light that filled the whole room. Then it disappeared along with a low rumble.

In the Shrieking Shack Severus Snape gasped and sat up. Breathing heavily he stood up and looked at his reflection in a window pane confused. Then he remembered something concerning a certain pair of twins.

"Weasleys!" He muttered under his breath as he stumbled towards the door.

Fred's eyes snapped open. Tonks' eyes and Remus's eyes snapped open.

"Do you think it worked?" George asked his mother as two things happened at once.

People began screaming and Snape stumbled into the room.

"INFERI!" Everyone screamed.

"STEP BACK I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Harry exclaimed raising his wand.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" George used his wand to elevate his voice. "ITS JUST A CHARM ME AND FRED CREATED."

"Huh? What?" Everyone said at once.

"WE CALL IT THE POSSUM CHARM!" Replied Fred through his wand as his mother, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Flitwick withdrew their wands and began walking around. "YOU SEE. . ."

"No need to explain!" Kingsley interrupted him as Snape walked up and began talking to shocked Harry and Professor McGonagall. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"We forgot all about it in the chaos!" George replied as his brothers, sister, and parents huddled around Fred. "We couldn't get everyone though!"

"Severus a word!" Kingsley replied as a few people began screaming. "What now?"

"What's wrong!" Harry asked as everyone raised their wands.

"Harry!" Called a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped. "How are you here?"

"I don't know!" Sirius replied shrugging his shoulders. "The last thing I remember is being stunned by Bellatrix at the Ministry and falling and the next thing I knew I was here!"

"What do you turn into?" Harry quickly whispered. "What did we call you?"

"I turn into a big black dog and my nicknames are Padfoot or Snuffles!" Sirius whispered in Harry's ear.

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he hugged him. Tonks and Remus burst into tears and put their arms around them.

"Ronald, Hermione, Filius what's the status!" Kingsley asked.

"Mostly a just few underage students, a few young witches and wizards, several Death Eaters and of course You-Know-Who are dead sir!" Professor Flitwick replied.

"Okay!" Kingsley replied thoughtfully. "EVERYONE LET'S TAKE CARE OF THE WOUNDED AND DEAD THEN TRY TO GET SOME REST!"

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
